


A Helping Hand

by KatsGGM



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Image, Budding Love, Developing Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Measurement Kink, Normal!AU, Secret Chubby Kink, Self Confidence Issues, Stuffing, Trainer!Daesung, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, chubby!top, numbers kink, unintentional weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsGGM/pseuds/KatsGGM
Summary: Struggling to shed off the last few pounds of his youth, Seung-Hyun decides the next logical step is to hire a personal trainer to get him into the best shape he's ever been in. Little does he know exactly what he's getting into when he notices perhaps his new trainer has other ideas of what shape he'd look best in...





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roebling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roebling/gifts).



> For my new friend who's work is absolutely amazing and much needed to my dry, sinful heart. Haha. It's nice to know there's such beautiful writers out there that can write about things like this as well that aren't so common, especially in the K-Pop community. I hope that I do justice by you and that you enjoy my first full-fledged attempt at writing something like this. :)

**“Ding!”**

 

_Relax… just relax.. No one’s here to judge you._

 

**“Whoosh!”**

 

_Am I still this early? I could’ve sworn I only got here ten  minutes ahead of time…_

 

**“Ding!”**

 

_It feels like an eternity…_

 

**“Thud. Thud. Thud.”**

 

_Maybe I should just call this off and head home…_

 

   The rather anxious male sitting in the more-than-slightly uncomfortable plastic chair beneath him, couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing with nerves- eyes glancing at the clock every few seconds.  Seung-hyun could never recall a time where he had spent more than a few moments in a fitness center such as this one, the only few examples coming to mind were picking up or dropping off friends, or the one time he had run in simply to use the restroom before an outing with family. It wasn’t a surprise that the bustling, the whirring, the beeps, and labored breaths of those in far better shape than he had ever been in his life made him feel nervous and outcasted. The thought of exercising in public was still one that made his heart quicken pace and shudders trail down his spine; However, even as reluctant as he was- he knew it was the next step to actually getting somewhere with his body.

   It hadn't been easy, but with the aid of low calorie meals and huge amounts of exercise in the privacy and comfort of his home, he had managed to shed a good 12kg off of his body of his desired 20 after a few weeks. While this gave him a great sense of accomplishment, there was still the situation of dealing with the rather stubborn 8kg of belly fat, a smooth slope from a soft chest creating a round arch visible even through his semi-loose shirt. Round cheeks, he couldn't help but feel made his face look twice of the size it was, limiting his amount of smiling to the bare minimum, and thick legs that just never pulled off the jeans he liked- even when he could find them in his size. Needless to say, these last few, stubborn kilos hadn't come off yet, and this made him nervous. Even after shedding the brunt of his weight, sliding out of bigger sizes, it didn't feel any easier to be surrounded by all of these fit, athletic men and women; chiseled abs, toned limbs, agile and thin and…

 

_“Excuse me..?”_

 

   A voice had shattered his thoughts, immediately looking up at the person who had spoken to him; tan, chestnut locks thumbed back, dark eyes that seemed to smile almost as brightly as his own toothy grin. His facial features were round and soft, inviting almost and certainly misleading to the rest of him. Glancing down, Seung-Hyun was almost taken back by the comparison of round cheeks and soft angles to the toned and muscle pumped body below his neck. Not unsightly so either; not like those bodybuilders you saw in America with muscles upon muscles bulging, veins and all puffed up like a balloon animal. Just the absolute natural beauty of broad shoulders, fit, and curved in absolutely all the right places, and accentuated perfectly by a simple workout shirt and stretchy shorts.

 

_Surely, I don't belong here with people like him.._

 

“Excuse me? I'm sorry to bother you..” the voice came again. Seung-Hyun snapped out of his thoughts and returned his gaze to the male peering down on him with a look of slight confusion and worry, glancing around the gym as if looking for someone, like a puppy that had lost his owner. It was endearing, really. Then, his eyes widened at the male in front of him as his purpose here once again dawned upon him;

 

_Wait.. surely this can't be my..?_

 

“I was supposed to meet a new client here today. You see, I'm a personal trainer and I saw you, and I thought maybe.. you might've been the one who hired me?”

 

_It was._

 

“Why? Because I'm fat?” Seung-Hyun mused, letting out a half hearted chuckle, eyes meeting the floor .

 

“No. “

 

“Why then?”

 

The male didn’t falter.

 

“Because you looked lonely. “

 

Seung-Hyun looked up with raised brows, an odd feeling resonating in his chest, eyes softening before looking away again, unsure of how to respond.

 

“Y’know..” he didn’t have to see to know the trainer took a seat beside him. “It’s more common than you think.”

 

“What is?”

 

“To feel embarrassed working out in front of others.”

 

Seung-Hyun snorts. “And I’m sure you’ve experienced this first hand?”

 

“Well, no. But that’s why I’m here. I like being there, rooting for people as we exercise together. It’s a lot easier when you’ve got someone there rooting you on, or even just talking to you. It’s surprising what just a little push in the right direction can do.” The male looked over at Seung-Hyun, wide grin making his eyes narrow and smile again in that same adorable fashion from before. Seung-Hyun sighed and felt the corners of his mouth twitch in the slightest upward, inevitably giving in and extending out his hand.

 

“My name’s Choi Seung-hyun by the way. I… I guess I am your new client. Pleased to meet you.” The brown haired male in front of him only seemed to smile brighter at his words, taking his hand to shake.

 

“I’m Kang Daesung, I look forward to being your new personal trainer, Seung-Hyun. I hope you don't mind me saying, but I think you and I will get along just fine.”

 

Seung made a silent promise to himself. A promise to get along with Daesung, and a promise to no matter what happens- get this weight off. 

 

At this moment, Daesung's smile was all Seung's.

 

"Yeah, I think so too."


	2. 2

     “Come on! You can do it! Just two more minutes!” Through his own labored breaths, Daesung still managed to be ever as optimistic, chuckling as he called out times. Jogging alongside his new client- he found it more motivating for his clients to work out alongside them rather than just barking orders. Besides, it gave him a good workout too. So it was a win-win, right? 

   He’d certainly tell you what was a win for him; Every so often getting to take in Seung-Hyun’s devilishly good looks when he was busy staring at the ceiling, or the television in front of him droning on about some absent minded news story to distract himself from his labored efforts. He was quite lucky Seung-Hyun was so oblivious when he exercised, or he’d be crossing in from keenly curious, to rather “creepy” territory with how much he often stared at his new client. He just couldn’t help himself- The way the sweat traversed down his rounded cheeks, down his soft jawline, dripping onto a rather damp shirt. The way his tummy bounced with every thud of his feet along the track, the flesh jiggling in front of him, practically begging him to touch.. And boy did it take him everything he had within himself not to. If he was extra lucky, he’d get the occasional stance of Seung-Hyun raising his arms above his head to stretch, or dry his sweat-dampened underarms, lifting his shirt to reveal that delectable curve of his belly in all of its tan glory. It was such a shame his job was help this man lose it, instead of appreciate it for such grace. 

     Daesung had known for a while that his interests were a little.. Skewed from the average scale of likes and dislikes. He’d always joked in high school that he liked chubby girls, “because they were something different.” While this was true, he hadn’t quite at the time really found out how deep this attraction.. This.. craving he had within him- really was. Even he for the longest while never expected himself to have feelings for men, but he wasn’t too shaken about this considering there never were any he could really call himself “attracted” to. Sure, there were plenty of men he had trained in the past, but only a select few he had ever gotten this close to. 

   This was why Daesung had chosen the career path he had. You’d think with his particular interests he would’ve chosen something such as a chef or a baker, something that could ensure a result of gaining weight rather than losing it. But then, you had Daesung’s personality; Daesung was never really open to anyone before about this specific preference, it wasn’t like he could openly say without judgement that he liked men, and especially much bigger men that most in South Korea were used to. How could he admit to anyone that seeing softness, the expansion of the human form through such enjoyable over-decadence and being witness to such events first person was just absolutely _ irresistible _ to him? And so, there was his job. 

     Daesung himself specialized in weight loss fitness specifically because he could enjoy himself without much suspicion arising, getting away with his own indulgences even if it was short lived. He’d start out with a more hefty client, enjoy their form and shape for what it was until it shrank and shrank until he was no longer needed, pick up and go to the next one.

 

Simple.

 

_ Sneaky. _

 

Efficient.

 

_ Safe. _

 

So, if this was his usual routine…

 

_ Why was he so reluctant to see Seung-Hyun’s body slim down? _

 

Sure, he had only been Seung-Hyun’s trainer for a few weeks now.. And he was slowly making progress but.. He just felt- different than the others he had met before. This was even true the first time they had met; 

“I was supposed to meet a new client here today. You see, I'm a personal trainer and I saw you, and I thought maybe.. you might've been the one who hired me?” 

_ “Why? Because I'm fat?” _

Despite the male letting out a chuckle, Daesung had known that it was just to cover the miniscule amount of hurt that had scratched the surface. Immediately, he had tried to remedy the situation. 

“No. “

_ “Why then?” _

“Because you looked lonely. “

That was it. Right there. He had seen the male look up at him, and in his eyes he saw it. He had seen the hurt, the judgement, the vulnerability he was hiding behind such a brash exterior. But there was something else, deeper that he had seen as well. He had worked with people losing weight enough to know a bit about a person before he began training them.

Normally, a person who was losing weight for their own purposes- wanting to look better, wanting to be healthier, wanting to fit in their suit/dress, ect. Ect.. they were usually pretty upbeat and motivated as such. He hadn’t seen optimism or motivation when he had looked in Seung-hyun’s eyes.

 

He had seen reluctance.

 

_ Reluctant acceptance _ .

 

It was like the gaze that a child would give to their parents, heading off to school where they knew they were bound to be bullied and tortured relentlessly by their classmates.

 

The acceptance that even though this was absolutely the last thing they wanted to do, they did it anyways because they felt like they were  _ forced _ to, they  _ needed _ to.  _ They had to _ .

 

       Daesung didn’t want to mentor someone like that; someone who felt like their only option to be accepted, to be liked was to lose weight. The only reason he had done it up to now was because he hadn’t figured out exactly what else to do. He didn’t want to stop training him. He knew if he backed out it would make Seung-hyun feel like he had failed him, and besides- he really did like him. Of course  he wouldn’t want to stop seeing him. He couldn’t be blunt either and tell him such things that he’d rather see him gain weight than lose it like this.. It was still too soon and it might scare him away. 

There had to be another method.. One that could make both of them happy.

There had to be..

 

“Daesung? Daesung!”

The man blinked and returned to his client, who was now sweating profusely, red in the face, panting, desperate to get his attention. 

“You said two minutes, ten minutes ago!”

“Ah! Why didn’t you stop then?!”

Seung-Hyun stopped his treadmill, allowing the machine to cease whirring, slowing to a stop alongside his motions. He was catching his breath, panting, leaning back for a moment, arms folded overhead to open his lungs. Such an opportunity gave Daesung the perfect moment to look downwards at Seung-Hyun’s exposed belly, pooching out over his exercise pants per usual. If only he could just reach out and touch…

“I…. _*gasp*_ I’m not suppo- _*wheeze*_ supposed to stop.. Until.. _*gasp*_ you tell me to..” 

Daesung chuckled a little, hiding his grin behind an apologetic hand. “I admire your loyalty to me.. I’m so sorry I got distracted.” he took such an opportunity to pull Seung-Hyun in for a hug of apology, wrapping his arms around the male’s waist, squeezing a little. He was so soft.. So comfortable. He could hold him all day like this..

“I.. kinda feel bad about getting you all sweaty..”

“It’s fine. Besides, I should be the one feeling bad for putting you up so long because I spaced out.”

“Speaking of that..” Seung-hyun began, pulling out of the grasp, his own fingers (lingering..?) on Daesung’s back. “What exactly were you thinking of so intently..?”

“Well.. um… I was..” Daesung glanced around warily, thinking of a good excuse before his eyes widened.

 

Why think of an excuse, when he could just.. Tell the truth? 

 

“I was.. Thinking of a better plan to put you on, one that would better suit your needs.”

 

    “Oh? Well.. you are my trainer.” Seung-Hyun reached over his back, pulling off his soaked shirt, towel in hand. He turned to the side to toss his shirt aside, grabbing his bottle of water and tilting his head up, chugging, chugging. Daesung could practically see every mouthful trail down, some missing his mouth and rolling down his jawline.. Most of it running through him until resting into his- now slightly swollen belly. He wondered how good it would look full.. Over full even.. Deliciously tan skin, round, stretched taut, big and begging for a gentle hand to rub and soothe.. He shook his head once more, catching Seung-Hyun watching him with a quirked brow. 

Daesung couldn’t help but give an innocent smile. “Don’t worry. I’ve got something I know will benefit you much better than this. Trust me, you’ll be looking perfect in no time..”


	3. 3

And so, his plan was brought to action. Luckily, Daesung’s rather prestigious status among the fitness community as well as his sterling reputation got him more than a few discounts on the things he deemed he was going to require for Seung-Hyun’s new.. “fitness regimen.”

“What’s this?” Seung-Hyun had asked, holding up a rather large, unlabeled container that felt slightly heavy he had been presented with. Unscrewing the lid, the substance was revealed as a brown, sweet smelling, fine powder. 

“It’s a supplement I’ll be adding to your dietary regimen. It’s good for stabilizing metabolism, allowing your body to burn more efficiently. It’s to be consumed three times a day, before or after meals is good, depending on your preference.” Seung-Hyun leaned forward and sniffed. 

“It.. smells like… chocolate?”

Out came the trademark grin of innocence. 

“I figured something sweet tasting might help avoid cravings.”

He thanked his lucky stars Seung-Hyun wasn’t familiar with most health and fitness products, or he probably would’ve known the sweet smelling powder right away. It was sold directly at the fitness center they often worked at anyways, simply with a different packaging per the hand of Daesung. Most fitness junkies were familiar with the substance, if not users themselves. It was more popular in America, but essentially WPC powder was a substance known to the fitness public well over the different countries. It was more often than not though referred by its slang name “Muscle Carbs”, a supplement used by those looking to put on weight and muscle, usually ingested once a day before a workout. Not only that, he had thrown in some chocolate milk mix as well for flavor and sugar purposes. 

Then had come the next step. 

“You mean.. We aren’t going to the fitness center today?” Seung-Hyun’s look of suspicion was more than intense, staring deep into Daesung’s eyes. 

“No, I think that cardio isn’t doing well for the target areas you’re trying to improve. I thought maybe we could try something a little different. You have a TV at home, right?” 

“Of course.”

“Good, because I have these yoga videos for us to do together.”

Seung-Hyun could barely contain his amusement. He snorted. “Yoga? Really?”

“Yoga is good for stress, and part of the reason you might be having such a problem with your weight is because of stress. Besides, it sounds more fun than running on a treadmill surrounded by beef jockies doesn't it?” Seung-Hyun laughs, his pure, unadulterated laugh sending flutters through his system. His cheeks always looked cuter when he got him to smile. Plus, his gut bounced with the hearty laugher, adding some shivers to his fluttered system. 

“Did you just insult your own kind?” 

“Maybe.. but I'd rather spend time with you than with them. “ 

He swore, he saw Seung-Hyun smile at that, before shrugging it off and heading to go make his “metabolic shake.” 

Little by little he saw his gentle pushing efforts paying off; With the weight shakes doing their work and Seung-Hyun no longer doing enough to burn all of it off, plus his own meals, Daesung took great pleasure in reveling in such a secret success; The weight supplements were working beautifully, filling out his entire figure; bigger arms, thicker thighs.. and quite often he admired what the shakes were doing for Seung’s ass too. It certainly grew to be one of his favorite things to stare at besides his ever favorite part being Seung’s growing gut. He had one of those magnificent bellies that just seemed to get rounder and bigger the more weight accumulated, yet still being soft and squishy. He had any excuse he could find to hug him or touch it in some way or form. Especially when his clothes he had begun training with him in had begun to grow snug; his pants tightening around his ass and thighs, waistband beginning to disappear under a prominent curve of Seung’s gut. He wondered occasionally, for someone so sensitive about their weight, how he was so oblivious to it now.. regardless, he didn't mind. He even indulged further and began “keeping track of his progress” by having interval weigh ins/measurements. He always insisted too, that Seung not see to keep such results a surprise. Daesung practically lived for those special days, once a week he had an excuse to get Seung to take off his shirt, allowing Daesung to observe in all his glory, and wrap a measuring tape around him. His favorite part would have to be measuring his belly, getting to touch the oh so soft skin.. decorated with little stretchmarks around his deepened navel. Sometimes after such measurement sessions, he'd have to promptly excuse himself to the restroom to regather his composure and wash away the flush of his cheeks. 

Another part he couldn't deny he loved was yoga sessions with Seung, not only was it certainly satisfying to watch his favorite chubby boy twisting and turning, bending to achieve the same positions shown on the television screen, but sometimes he'd even ask Daesung for help adjusting. One day, one of these moments had risen. 

“Dae-ah.. could you please help? I can't seem to get my leg right..” 

Daesung immediately had gotten up and over, observing Seung’s lopsided position before chucking. “Oh I see, your waist isn't quite in the correct alignment. Here, let me-.” Just as he had wrapped his arms around the posed male, he had only less than a few seconds to process the feeling of Seung’s leg giving out from beneath him, the two tumbling down onto the mat in a heap. Seung, on his back on the mat looking up at Dae who had landed on his chest, arm still around him, cradling him while his other hand had grabbed onto the soft pudge of his gut instinctively. Brown locks adorned the adorable face above Seung, wearing a surprised and rather embarrassed expression. The two laid there for what felt like an eternity and a half, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Both then burst into laughter, pulling off of each other though neither could deny spotting the rosiness of the other’s cheeks. Neither of them had brought up the event again after that. 

After all, it didn't take long for either of them to find out exactly how one felt about the other.  

This back and forth exchange and everyday interactions resulted in a number of surprises. One, over the period of the next seven weeks or so. The two had grown rather close. If they weren't together, they talked about possible things to do when they did get together. The main location of choice was Seung’s place of course, which gave Daesung the ever growing excuse of suggesting perhaps he cook them both a healthy meal while he was over. Dae couldn't deny that he took absolute pleasure in cooking for him, not to mention watching him scarf down every bite, lips smacking and cheeks bulging as he mumbled something about the flavor. Moments like these.. Daesung could relive all day.

Then, was right about when Seung caught drift. It was a fluke, really that he found out on that day at that time after weeks upon weeks of oblivious haze. The only reason he realized at all was before of one pesky pair of-

“Pants! I need pants.. god, Dae’s going to be here in like ten minutes..” he reached for an older pair, grabbing them and sliding them on. Well, what could be slid on up to his upper thighs before pulling tight, just short of his hips. “What the…?” hadn’t these been the workout pants he had worn the first few weeks of training? Shouldn’t they be… looser by now instead of tighter?

Since he had begun his training with Daesung, it was almost as if he was doing this all for fun, rather than paying a man to help him lose weight. Daesung had become a close friend, hanging out even on non-training days, going out together, even every so often coming over so Daesung could cook for him. All thoughts, all concerns about his weight and his appearance seemed to disappear when he was with him. Was it.. Was it because he actually had deeper feelings than he thought for Daesung?

Or.. was it because he had trusted him so blindly to help him with his problems?

Looking into the mirror now, observing his reflection for the first time in weeks- really observing and scrutinizing details, he wasn’t sure which he was to believe. Even if his track pants still fit, they already had worn thin on the inner thighs from the constant rubbing, even almost holes starting to appear in the abused fabric. His gut even more rounded and prominent than before they began, drooping a bit lower almost making it possible to see below his slightly too small shirt. His cheeks; puffy and round as they had always been. Immediately, he walked over to his restroom and retrieved a scale he had promised Daesung he wouldn’t use without him being present;

15kg.

In only a few short weeks, he had put back on the twelve kilos he had worked so hard to lose, plus another three.

Under Daesung’s careful guidance of course. 

He wanted to be angry, he wanted to be furious with the fact that clearly, the one person who was supposed to help him- had sabotaged him. Or, at the very least.. Failed him. 

And yet, he couldn’t.  

Maybe Daesung hadn’t known things would work out this way.. He couldn’t entirely put him to blame. In actuality, he knew perhaps he himself was the most to blame. After all, how could he not have realized he had gained so much weight back until now? He should’ve realized earlier and told Dae that whatever their plan was, wasn’t working. But then there was Dae again; He was just so.. Sweet. Funny, kind, supportive. Daesung was always there, the little hand on his shoulder with words of encouragement like “You look great today.” or “You’ve done so well, I’m so proud of you..” words he never seemed to hear before addressed to him until now. Blinking, he pulled out his phone and began to type. 

“Dae?”

It only took three minutes before his phone buzzed. 

“What’s up? ^ ^”

He thought about how he talk to him about this.. He didn’t want to worry him. 

“Want to have dinner together tonight?”

The response was almost instantaneous. 

“Of course! I’ll think of something great to cook for us!”

Seung couldn’t even help the small smile forming across his lips again; “Always such a ray of sunshine..” he mused, slipping his phone back into his pocket. 

Soon enough, the kitchen was filled with music, pots and pans clanging, and lighthearted laughter, Dae’s familiar form hovering over the island as he thickly sliced and diced, giving Seung a curious look. Usually the male would be sitting at the bar, chatting with him or sampling his cooking. This time however, he was standing off to the side, playing with his phone, observing- silently. 

“Is something wrong..?” Deasung’s voice was soft, inquisitive.

 

    “Dae.. why didn’t you tell me that I was gaining weight..?”

 

Silence.

 

“I mean.. Isn’t it part of your job to tell me that I’m failing you or something?”

 

“You aren’t failing me though, Seung-Hyun.”

 

The bigger male began to grow frustrated. “What would you call gaining back majority of the weight I’m supposed to be losing then?!”

 

Daesung looked up quickly, almost frightened like at the sudden raising of Seung’s voice, though, he calmly set down the knife and placed his hands on table.

 

“Seung-ah.. You never told me something I should’ve asked when we met.. I didn’t feel like I should at the time.. But now I’d like to know. “

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“You never told me why it was you wanted to lose weight in the first place.”

 

Silence.

 

“I..” Seung trailed off, looking away, brows furrowed. “I was just.. Tired I guess.”

 

“Tired of what?”

 

“Tired of.. Not feeling good enough for the people around me, tired of.. not feeling good looking, tired of feeling like everyone around me is judging me because of my size.. Tired of-”

Before he could get any more words out.. That was when he felt something preventing him from doing so- that something being another full, gentle pair of lips smashed against his own. Shocked, yet not disliking the contact, Seung kissed back. Daesung’s lips were so pillowy and gentle, tentative at first as if testing the waters-planning on Seung to pull away. Though it seemed as though neither one of them wanted to. Wrapping an arm around Daesung’s firm waist, Seung pulled him closer, foreheads touching as he let out a bit of a gentle, breathy laugh, lips tickling one another as they leaned back in for a stronger, more certain kiss this time. Eventually, the two had to pull back for air, both red faced and flustered. 

“That… that’s what I say to those words.” Daesung ended, still seemingly a little dizzy from the whirlwind of emotion he had just created. “Who cares what you look like if you’re happy? You wondered why I didn’t say anything all this time.. That was the reason.”

 

“Because you like seeing me fat?”

 

“Because I like seeing you  _ happy _ . If being bigger goes along with it though.. I certainly wouldn’t be complaining.” Daesung added with a shrug of his shoulders and a playful smirk at his lips despite the obvious redness of his cheeks and the tips of his ears. This earned him a playful nudge from Seung, who simply rolled his eyes. He too though, couldn’t deny the redness of his face and adorably round cheeks. 

Daesung traced one of those cheeks with his fingertips, trailing down his jawline and down to his soft waist, giving his plush hip a gentle squeeze. “Now.. I do believe it’s time for a rather important meal.. How about we make this into another training session of sorts?” he asked as he made his way back to continue slicing pork on the island. 

Seung quirked a brow. “What sort of training you have in mind?”

 

Daesung winked.

 

“I think our latest workout may have worked up your appetite. Mind if I test my theory..?”


	4. 4

“It sure smells good.. Are you sure I can’ see what we’re having ‘till it’s done?” Seung-Hyun complained, leaning on a chair and stretching, giving Daesung a rather pleasurable distraction from his hearty cooking skills. 

“You can try to guess if you like. But yes, I do want it to be a surprise for you..” it wasn’t so much what he was cooking that he wanted to keep a surprise, rather than how much of all of it he was actually cooking. 

“I.. There’s no way that’s udon I’m smelling, is it? I don’t recall you ever metioning you liked Japanese food.. Besides, isn’t that too “unhealthy” for my “strict diet regime”?

Now it was time for Daesung to stifle a chortle. 

 

“I thought I did recall mentioning my love for it. I mean, I could always toss it out and steam some vegetables instead if you prefer.”

 

“You’re such a tease.”

 

Once Daesung had actually turned off the stove and griddle, setting the dishes one by one to the side, plated and presentable; he eyed his handiwork. 

The samgyeopsal was perhaps what smelled the most delicious; pork belly was such a delectable meat on its own that it never really required the preparations of dipping sauces or marinades. Plus, pork belly was always such a succlulent and filling meat, it was always a good choice in his book. The  yaki udon had come next, considering the white noodles and fried vegtables sounded so perfect to compliment the already large presence of meat in the meal. Stir fried in a fresh soy sauce of his choosing, he could almost see the noodles caramelizing within the frying pan of soy sauce. The mandu had come next, Daesung only now realizing just how much meat he had incorporated into such a dinner. Well, he did try to put Seung-Hyun on a protein rich diet.. He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. At least the Mandu he also did stuff with softer vegetables too to offset the strength of the beef.  The japchae had probably been the most difficult side to the meal; another seemingly simple stir fry loaded with sweet potato noodles, vegetables of his choosing, a dash of sugar and seasoned accordingly with sesame seed oil. 

You’d think if you had seen such a spread perhaps he was preparing for an outing with a few friends or having his family over for a meal. The real truth was that he was only sharing between Seung-Hyun, even though the brunt of the meal he had expected to go to his bigger (boy?)friend anyways. Bringing the meal out to the table, dish by dish, not only did Seung’s eyes widen with surprise and awe, but he licked his lips in the potential anticipation. 

“I’d never expect for such a person with strict regimens, you’d be able to cook things like this so freely.”

“Perhaps there’s more than a few things you haven’t quite known about me yet..” 

“Oh? Like what?”

Daesung pulled up a chair close to where Seung was already seated, handing the male a plate before he himself only served himself a small portion of the spread. “Like.. how much I was thinking about earlier exactly how much of this food you could down yourself.” 

Now he was certainly right about that. Seung felt his cheeks blaze crimson as he looked at the array of foods, not ignoring the rather audible grumble coming from his belly. 

Needless to say though, he was intrigued by Daesung’s little idea of a “training session”. He obliged. “We’ll just have to see then, won’t we?” Seung’s eyes seemed to sparkle with a gleam of mischief that sent shivers down Daesung’s spine. They decided to measure Seung’s progress in bowls; the bowls both of them were using were rather average sized bowls, ones you’d use to hold cereal or soup easily in small to large servings. The first bowl was a slow one, but that was mainly a combination of both nerves on Seung’s part mixed with the savoring of the rather delicious meal in front of him. Many a time he closed his eyes, tilting his head back and humming with absolute pleasure over the flavors dancing across his tongue. Once the first one was down, Seung seemed to gain more confidence, quickening his pace while Daesung seemed to forget his own meal in front of him, taking in such a sight. 

The next three bowls probably went by the fastest; Seung speeding to a full fledged binge with gusto, cheeks bulging, sauce occasionally dripping down his rounded chin, incoherent mouthfuls of mumbling about the food as he chewed thoughtfully. His T-shirt, which had been a little on the snug side before the meal now seemed to be tightening around his swelling belly, more prominent and round through the thin fabric. After the initial binge phase, he slowed a little- easing into a pace and rhythm he felt for himself. A few bites, a breath, a sip of his drink, continue. This rhythm lasted for perhaps another bowl or so.. Before he began to slow further. Upon slowing, he was realizing just how quickly full he was becoming; It was a little harder to breathe, feeling his now very prominently swollen gut taking up space within his lap. He moved his legs apart a little adjusting in his seat so that his belly could drop further into his lap, allowing some breathing room. Better. Upon doing this, he also shivered at the sudden chill he felt from his tummy, now exposed to the air as his t-shirt had ridden up completely exposing his tan sphere of a belly, already looking quite packed. 

He jumped slightly, groaning at the sudden jostle of his gut when a hand became present on its surface, looking up to see Daesung looking rather mesmerized by it. Tentatively, he began pressing his fingers into the semi-firm surface, touching, rubbing. This received a sigh of relief on Seung’s part, closing his eyes in a blissful wave. “Keep.. keep doing that. That feels.. Really good.” he said, a little short on breath. Regardless, he picked up his chopsticks again and began on a fifth bowl. Daesung watched in a pure blend of amazement, lust, and accomplishment. He continued to massage his boyfriend’s belly as requested, scooting closer. After the fifth bowl, Seung knew it was best he stopped; he felt distended, stuffed- filled to the rather brim he wasn’t sure he knew he had. His swollen, bloated gut grumbled a little- contently under the comforting ministrations of his boyfriend, leaning into them as he brushed up against Daesung, feeling content, satisfied, giddy even.

Maybe.. Maybe he really didn’t need to shed the pounds to feel happy. Maybe all he really needed was a place in Dae’s arms and good food in his belly. That certainly made him feel better than any amount of work over the last few months.. 

Daesung leaned closer, trailing a gentle string of wispy, butterfly kisses up Seung’s neck, across his cheek, eventually settling on his lips, which was a rather pleasurable taste of sweet and salty from the meal he had practically just obliterated.  

Seung-Hyun looked deeply into Daesung’s warm, brown eyes, eyes half lidded themselves from the effort and the blissful state he was riding on.

 

“I… don’t suppose you’re going to have this.. Be my new diet regime?”

 

Daesung chuckled brightly, leaning forward and touching his forehead against against Seung’s, hand still lazily rubbing circles over the taut skin, warm and soft.

 

“With a face like that, you might just tempt me.”

 

One thing at least was certain, so long as Seung-Hyun had Daesung, so long as he had his warm embrace and the gentle l ight that was his love  and affection, everyone else in the world- could matter less.

 

He was happy.

 

He was complete.

 

And no amount of teasing or mockery or stares or anything else would ever take that away from him, again.

 

Absolutely nobody could ever take away what he and Daesung shared.

 

This, was his new promise.


End file.
